Just teasing
by maan
Summary: im finally get a one up against Tony. But once you cross a line its hard to stop. tony/omc


Fanfiction

NCIS Tony/Elliot Spencer

summery: Tim finally get a one up against Tony. But once you cross a line its hard to stop.

Chapter 1

It was a hot Saturday night and Tim and his friends were revealed to enter cooler well air conditioned blues bar. Tim looked around. Luke had talked about this place for weeks now and Tim had been curious. It was a great place, not to crowded but not empty either.

Luke nudged him. "were in luck the band i was talking about it playing, those guys are the best "

Tim looked up towards the stage. A guy with long hair sat on a bar stool was singing and playing a guitar. Tim wasn't a music genius but it did sound good, although he would have classified the music more country than blues.

When the finally got seated and every one had a bear in front of him Tim relaxed and turned his attention on the band again.

The long haired guy was still playing , improvising probably because he was starting to make contact with the rest of the band. He played a tune and the the drummer matched its ritme. It looked liked they were having fun.

The guy moved on to the pianist and suddenly Tim's breath hitched.

That guy looked an awful lot like...nah it couldn't.

The night progressed and while his friends were entertaining and he hadn't seen them in a while Tim was oddly distracted and kept glancing at the man behind the piano. He had himself almost convinced it couldn't be Tony. But still his eyes kept finding him.

It was time for the last round and the band on the stage was thanking their audience.

The husky voice of their lead singer had a pleasant Texan drawl to it.

"Thank you you were as always a great audience, we are Camouflage**, **on the drums Jeffrey, on the bass Paul,on the piano Tony and my name is Elliot. Good bye"

Tim couldn't believe it. The guy was Tony...?? Nah no way.

The singer leaned over to say something to the guy who-was-probably-Tony and they laughed. He did laugh like Tony.

Then Tony stood up and followed the guy to the bar. As they moved closer Tim couldn't deny it any longer even if he tried really hard.

Tim got up to great him but halted half way through......

The long haired guy who was easily a head shorter then Tony had his hand possessively on the small of Tony's back. Transfixed Tim kept staring as the pair moved towards the bar. The bartender had two drafts waiting for them and they drank them like they were dehydrated.

Tony was talking a mile a minute and the other guy seemed indulge him nodding from time to time. A bit of the bear foam made its way to Tony's upper lip and stayed The singer reached out and whipped it away with his thumb. Tony stilled and then smiled. Leaning in and kissing the guy fondly on the cheek.

It wasn't a hot steaming kiss. It was chaste and short but it was extremely intimate. Like Tim's parents sometimes kissed each other. It spoke of trust and love. Of understanding and most stunning of all it was a kiss only long term couples could pull of.

"Tim you coming? "

he shook his head and looked at the curious faces of his friends. "wauw Timmy you spaced out, your oke? "

"uh yeah"Tim replied and followed them out of the bar.

Chapter 2

The weekend was over and for once McGee was looking forward to it. He sat at his desk in high anticipation. Ding, the elevator, Tony and Ziva were stepping out.

Timothy had been debating on how to bring his knowledge up in casual conversation but opportunity knocked as he heard Tony bragging about this hot brunette he had seen over the weekend.

"hot brunette huh? "

"yeah proby...really hot...long hair, husky voice "and Tony stared dreamily in the air while putting his backpack on his desk.

"i don't know, brunette it was but hot? I'm not in to that kind of stuff"Tim replied with glee.

Tony's had snapped up and had a satisfying startled look of shock.

"excuse me? "

"well you are right about the voice... its definitely husky and I've heard SOME people find a Texan accent sexy "

The look of shock was gone from Tony's face and a flicker of fear flashed behind his green eyes.

"gear up we have a body" They heard as Gibbs breezed passed them. They scrambled to keep up with their boss and Tim smirked at the fumbling Tony who seemed to have trouble getting in to gear.

"DiNozzo!! we haven't got all day! "

"on it boss "Tony replied automatically running towards the elevator in which his team was waiting.

chapter 3

It had been a very satisfying month. Tim got all the leverage he needed against Tony and he used it. He never once rode in the back of the truck. Got the credit when he deserved it and sometimes when he didn't and most of all there was no teasing from Tony. Well that was until their last case,a real nasty one.

A petty officer was murdered and it soon turned out to be a extreme case of gay bashing.

With the knowledge Tim now had about Tony he expected at least some compassion and not this overly rude hyperactive five year old. If Tony threw one more pen at him Tim was going to shoot him.

The tension was pal able in the air an that was probably why Gibbs ordered the team to the gym after the case was closed.

Gibbs teamed up with Ziva leaving McGee and Tony together.

As usual Tony was kicking his ass and combined with the relentless jibbing Tim lost it.

"fuck of Tony, you're just enjoying this so you can fondle me...grope my ass that what you people like isn't it? "

He never saw the rage that entered Tony's eyes. He was on the floor and felt a sensation of great pain, saw fist after fist move towards him by hitting him were ever all the time.

Suddenly the raging ball of fury was of him and he saw Gibb's dragging Tony away from him. But apparently Tony wasn't done jet and the unbelievable happened, Tony floored Gibb's. With difficulty Tim got up and helped Ziva drag Tony from their boss. Tony kept fighting and Tim was seriously considering letting go and making a run for it when the loud voice of Gibb's seemed to penetrate the haze that Tony was in.

"DiNozzo quit it NOW!!! "

DiNozzo stopped startling the struggling Ziva and Tim who nearly lost their balance. He was breathing hard through his nose eyes moving wildly darting through the room.

"hit the showers Tony"Gibbs ordered in a remarkably calm voice.

Tony roughly pulled himself out of the hold McGee and Ziva still had on him and stalked towards the changing rooms.

McGee with me"Gibbs ordered

"yes boss"

"i don't know what's going on between you two and i don't care just fix it! "

"why do you assume its my fault? " Tim heard himself say with a squeak in his voice

"because i know it is you fault. I've seen Tony loose control like that just once and i know how much it takes to get him this far, And its a hell of a lot. So go! Fix it"

"but my nose can't i go to Du..."

"Go!!!"

Carefully McGee opened the door to the locker room. Tony sat on the bench in the middle of the room head in his hands, the picture of defeat.

"Tony...I'm ssso..."

"you win" Tony's rough voice interrupted him

"huh? "

"i don't know why i held on this long...i should have known better you win proby, i will resign tomorrow"

"But Tony..."

"well that's what you wanted isn't it? "Tony yelled getting up from the bench. Apparently not completely calmed down.

"i guess i expected a more enlightened vision from you, boy was i wrong even the meek once's can be the biggest homphobe's. Well that will teach me in the future"

"I'm not a homphobe " McGee managed to say shacking of the shock.

Tony snorted "yeah right , now fuck off, i need to take a shower and i don't think you want to be in the same room with me while I'm naked. Hell you might catch it"

"But Tony...that's not what i meant...i really don't care that you ...uh....are with a man. It was just a game. You know;just teasing"

The fight suddenly seemed to leave Tony as he dropped back on the bench.

"a game?"he uttered sounding slightly hysterical. "just TEASING? "

"didn't today teach you anything!!!? There is no such thing as a game when sexuality is concerned. It can cost you your job family, friends...even your live."

Tim looked at the white face of his co worker and wondered if Tony was speaking out of experience

"i didn't mean it like that Tony, i just ...well i wanted something to get back at you you know....to tease you back. Please don't quit "

Tony closed his eyes when he opened them he seemed calmer.

"i don't think i can stay...you might be sorry now. But what about the next time i annoy you, say something you don't like or even worse are better then you at something. I can't have this hanging over my head."

Ow god Tim thought and thought back at the last month. If Tony had thought he meant it. That he was threatening him...suddenly he felt sick to his stomach and it had nothing to do with the blood he had swallowed from his busted lip and nose.

"i won't Tony, really i won't.....i know its probably hard for you to believe but i mean it. Stay please..let me prove it to you"

Tony looked at him...and Tim saw for the first time that he looked tired, very tired.

"i must be a fool " Tony mumbled

"sorry what did you say? "Tim asked not sure he heard it right.

"i will stay proby...for now "

and with that he grabbed he grabbed his towel and disappeared towards the showers stripping of while walking.

"and? "

Tim almost screamed with shock when the voice of Gibbs disturbed the silence of the locker room in which not a sound was heard except the falling water from the shower.

he wondered if Gibbs had overheard something and how that would effect Tony..."well!!"the demanding voice of his boss echoed through the room.

"we sort of fixed it "

"how can you sort of fix something? "

Tim rubbed a hand carefully over his face avoiding his split lip and nose.

"i think i am on probation" he said...and the irony made him giddy and he felt the need to giggle rise up from his belly but pushed it down again.


End file.
